babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamuel Moments/Other
'Babysitter Meets Spontaneous (Part 2)' *Samuel showed concern towards Madison and Babushka's fight, showing that he cared deeply for both girls. *Samuel was in the audience for Madison and Tane's performance and was excited for Madison to come on stage. *While Tane was singing the lyrics, "'Cause you know that if you're living your fantasies, next year you'll be living your fascination," Madison was a bit distracted and drew her eyes towards Samuel in the audience. In turn, Samuel winked at her and she blushed a little before singing the next line. *They hugged in celebration after the performance. *Samuel was happy when he saw Madison and Babushka make up. *Samuel cheered for Madison when her and Tane won the songwriting competition. 'Babysitter: The Movie' *At the start of the movie, Madison was writing in her diary, thinking about her and Samuel's kiss that occurred a few weeks before. *Madison awkwardly greeted Samuel and the others at the dining table. *Madison automatically left the room after Matthew and Patricia got engaged because she came to the realisation that her and Samuel's relationship lasted longer than Matthew and Patricia's. *Matthew asked Samuel (and Babushka) if he should check to see if Madison was okay, and he did. *Madison confessed to Babushka that her and Samuel kissed when she was about to leave for New York, and told her that the reason why she stayed in Chicago was to be with Samuel. *Babushka left the two of them alone to talk in their bedroom. *Madison stared at Samuel sadly for a few seconds before any one of them could start speaking. *The two of them had an awkward conversation about Samuel's girlfriend Brittany (who was first mentioned in Assassins Unite!). *Madison was jealous and disgusted when she saw how lovey-dovey Samuel and Brittany were in class. **She asked Mr Pulp is she could move to the other side of the room so she didn't have to listen to Samuel and Brittany flirting. *Madison sat in front of Samuel in class. *Madison moped to Babushka about Samuel and Brittany, and Babushka suggested that she should talk to Samuel about the kiss. *Madison confessed that she was jealous of Samuel and Brittany and that was the reason why she felt so disgusted in class. *Madison told Matthew the reason why she felt sad, and Matthew suggested that she should talk to Samuel about the kiss too. *When everyone left the room, the loneliness made Madison cry and reminisce about some of her and Samuel's moments while looking around the living room, including: **When they were laughing while Madison was laying on Samuel's lap (Babysitting Is Worth It - on the couch). **Their break-up (Dirty Cheaters - on the couch). **The confession of their love to each other (A Wonderful Thanksgiving - against the window). **Samuel's goodbye kiss (Bye, Bye Madison - under the staircase). *Samuel saw Madison crying and asked her if she was okay. Madison immediately wiped her tears away and told him she was fine. *When Babushka suggested that Madison should speed date so that she could feel better about Samuel having a girlfriend, Madison fell for a guy named Sean who resembled Samuel in some way. *Samuel noticed that Madison was happy for the first time in a while, and it seemed like his heart sank when Madison told him she had a date. *Their kiss came up and Madison told Samuel that their kiss meant nothing to her, and that she understood that Samuel was just saying goodbye. *While she was on the date with Sean, Madison fell asleep and had a dream where she was staring in a 1950s musical. With reference to the popular movie Grease, Samuel and Madison starred in a duet of You're the One That I Want whilst Samuel played Danny and Madison played Sandy. The dream was cut short when Sean woke Madison up. *Madison was awkward around Samuel and Brittany in the cafeteria. *Madison told Patricia about how she felt about Samuel, and like the others, Patricia suggested that she should talk to Samuel about it. In return, Madison also convinced Patricia to call off the wedding because she thought that her and Matthew were "moving too fast". *Samuel overheard Madison's conversation with Patricia and didn't know what to do about it. *Matthew was infuriated with Madison when he found out about the wedding and blamed her behaviour on Samuel. Matthew told her that she should get over her "kiddish" relationship with Samuel and open her eyes to the real world, while telling her to grow up. *Samuel heard about Madison being the reason why Matthew and Patricia weren't getting married, and the two of them got into an argument. Samuel confessed that he overheard Madison and Patricia's conversation and he was mad at her that Madison lied about their kiss meaning "nothing". *Samuel also confessed that he came by to tell Madison that he told Brittany that he loved her, and Madison dropped to her knees, grabbed her heart and cried when he stormed off. *Madison came up to Samuel while he was dressing for the wedding and told him that he looked "dapper". *Samuel turned around and looked at Madison in amazement when he saw her in the Made of Honour dress, and told her she looked beautiful. *Samuel apologised to Madison and told her he was proud of her for what she did for Matthew and Patricia. *Madison's heart sank when Samuel told her he was bringing Brittany as a "plus 1" to the wedding. He also told her that he might be a bit late to the wedding as he was going to see Brittany. *While Madison, Babushka and Veronica were riding in the limo, Madison kept telling the driver to stop the car so that she could look out the sunroof, because she believed that she saw Samuel on the side of the road. *Brittany broke up with Samuel when he went to see her because she knew that Samuel was still in love with Madison. Despite his protests, Samuel didn't deny it and he and Brittany agreed to be friends. *Samuel found Madison outside the church when she was stuck in the sunroof of the limousine, covered in water leaves. *When Madison first saw Samuel, she thought she was dreaming. *Samuel laughed and said that he saw a blonde standing outside a limo's sunroof and knew it was her. *Samuel told Madison that he and Brittany broke up, and Madison apologised. *Samuel crawled up the limo's bonnet and windshield until he was lying down on his stomach in front of Madison in the sunroof. *They held hands and laughed. *They exchanged "I love you's" to each other and kissed. *Samuel slid off the limo to allow Madison to crawl through the sun roof. Madison eventually made her way out and slid down the windshield into Samuel's arms. *Even though they were late, they walked down the aisle together with their arms locked. *They smiled at each other as soon as they let each other go to stand on either side of Matthew and Patricia. *They stared and smiled at each other when the minister was saying loving words about marriage and compassion. *Samuel mouthed the words "I do" to Madison when Matthew said it, and Madison mouthed the words "I do" to Samuel when Patricia said it. *They slow danced at the wedding party, however their moment was ruined when Brittany approached them. *Madison sheepishly allowed Samuel to slow dance with Brittany instead and looked back at the two of them with tears in her eyes. *Samuel told Brittany (after Madison left the room) that he didn't want Madison to be his "high school girlfriend" and that he wanted her to be his "adult girlfriend; future wife". ''Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting! 'Home Sick to My Stomach' *When Samantha asked Madison how she made it through three years without her mother, Madison simply told her that she fell in love. *Samantha asked Madison who she loved, however before Madison told her, Samuel appeared at the door. *Madison heard Samuel's voice and stood up in disbelief saying, "No...way...". *Their faces lit up when they saw each other. *Samuel asked, "Madison?!" and Madison asked, "Samuel?!" before Madison ran into his arms. *Later on in the episode, the two of them have a conversation which went along these lines: Category:Moments Category:Mamuel Moments Category:Other Moments Category:About Mamuel Category:Babysitter